Non-compliance of patients with drug regimens prescribed by physicians can cause a multiplicity of problems, including negative patient outcomes, higher healthcare costs and an increased risk of the spread of communicable diseases. Other areas where compliance can be critical is in, for example, pharmaceutical clinical trials, geriatrics and mental health/addition medicine. It is beneficial, then, to provide compliance monitoring. Compliance monitoring can take the form of direct observance or in vivo biotelemetry and monitoring.